


As you like it

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Asexual Character, Double Penetration, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: “Well, you are always so grumpy, and you know how we fix that?”He knew he was gonna regret it, but still.“How?”“We fuck you until you smile!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, peeps! We offer ya some more wholesome porn, consume at your own risk

Semi was slumping against the back of the elevator, muzzle on his hands and backpack hanging from his shoulder. It hadn’t been a particularly bad day, just tiring like usual when he had to get out of the complex. All he wanted was to get home, take a warm bath, jerk off a bit and cuddle with Satori. It was always great to have him around, even if his vampire boyfriend tended to be a bit annoying and too loud. The door slid open and he walked to his small apartment, unlocked the door already kicking off his sneakers. 

“Good evening, Eita.” Satori’s voice sounded as smooth as he could make it, which honestly wasn't much. 

He looked up ready to sigh heavily, but then he saw the figures on his couch. A weird blush creeped onto his face as he facepalmed and quickly closed the door behind him lest someone else see it. The it in question being Satori laying on their couch completely naked and well fed - since is skin was not quite as pale as it usual - and the most shocking part probably was a very-embarrassed-though-trying-to-act-chill Taichi who sat next to his boyfriend, looking at Eita with a smirk. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” 

“Well, that’s just rude, Semi-Semi.” The vampire got up, and Eita didn’t even try not to stare at his dick. “I wanted to do something for you, so I thought that we could have some amazing sex.”

“You don’t like sex, Tendou.”

“That’s why I invited Kawanishi over!” He pointed at the genie, who gave them thumbs up, acting mostly like he didn’t wanna be a part of their discussion. “Besides, ok, sex is not my fave activity, but I wanna do this for you. You like sex, and _I_ like making you speechless.”

Eita frowned at his boyfriend, then dropped his things to the ground. He didn’t want to feel like Satori was forcing himself to do anything, but if his boyfriend said it was okay, then he would trust him. So the ghoul just nodded slowly before asking.

“So what have you got planned?”

“Well, you are always so grumpy, and you know how we fix that?”

He knew he was gonna regret it, but still.

“How?”

“We fuck you until you smile!” He said before winking in a manner that shouldn’t be seductive considering it was Satori, but Semi felt a shiver running down his body anyway - he could appreciate the idea of being well and thoroughly fucked. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder as Taichi seemed to have fucking materialized behind him. 

“But before we get to that, Tendou, I do think he is way too dressed.”

He wanted to hit the genie just for the smugness, but he did have a point. As they both started pulling his shirt off, he didn’t feel self conscious as before about them seeing him on his binder. One was his boyfriend and the other was his ex, they had seen him in all kinds of ways, and Eita was so sure they weren’t fucking with him, weren't lying or actually thinking less off him for it. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but they knew, to some degree at least. Satori leaned in and kissed him, weirdly soft, so different from Wakatoshi and from Eita himself. He did cup his boyfriend’s face and took absolute control of the kiss, which was more of an acquired behaviour. Taichi stood behind him, his hands on the sides of Eita’s binder. 

“Can I take it off?”

The ghoul nodded, not paying too much attention as he continued kissing, now with a hold to Staori's hair. Taichi’s worked at the hooks on his cheap binder (the best he could buy, unfortunately) and it was relieving to some extent, to take the thing off. The pressure was gone as was the ache on his back. The genie helped him slip it off, breaking the kiss from Tendou for a moment, then of his partners smiled and their hands came to rest on his stomach and back. Not on his breasts, though - for all his self confidence and trust, it was still hard to have them pay much attention to those. He sighed to himself, letting them touch, and soon enough their mouths were on him too. Taichi peppered kisses along his spine, the places he knew Eita liked, while Tendou nipped at his collarbone, then kneeled down in front of him to kiss and lick his stomach. He felt actually powerful like this, with them giving him all their attention. Satori demanded his focus a small bite to his belly before his hands found the edge of Semi’s sweat pants.

“You are so uncool, babe. You’re lucky I love you.”

He wanted to slap Satori, but he let it slide this time, mainly because Taichi tilted Eita’s head back a bit so they could kiss while the vampire finished undressing him. Not much later the genie stepped back and whispered on his ear.

“I miss having you fuck my face, Eita.”

Eita considered telling him they had done that less than a month ago, but he wasn’t the kind to ever say no to someone wanting to eat him out. Besides, for Tendou’s plan the vampire would have to fed even more, so they could coordinate. He smirked and pulled Satori up by the hair. 

“Let’s go to bed, it’s more comfortable. People promised me orgasms and I can give you blood if you behave while Taichi does it.” 

Tendou nodded as he rushed to his feet and all but ran to the bedroom. Food always seemed to get Satori in a happy mood. Eita turned to look at Kawanishi with a shrug before going towards the room too. Nothing honeymoon like kissing on almost every surface, just waking in there to find Tendou relaxed on the bed waiting for them. Kawanishi kissed him for a moment before dropping down on the covers next to Satori, the sight arousing Eita by itself.

Still, it was really so weird to get closer and straddle Kawanishi’s face with his boyfriend there as well. He wasn’t even really sitting yet, but just the genie's breath already made him shiver. He then felt Satori’s hand on his hair, caressing. 

“Go ahead, Semi.”

And he let his weight down, being careful enough so Taichi could still breath, but he forgot about it for a moment when he felt such warmth against him. Kawanishi had always been so good at that, quick to make him moan and shudder. It didn’t help that he felt Satori’s fangs pressing against the curve of his neck as the vampire started feeding. It was hard to keep focused, Taichi’s tongue flicking just right, and Eita had to rest his hands on the wall to brace himself as he helplessly began bucking his hips tentatively as Kawanishi’s hands grabbed his thighs to keep him in place. It all was very close to too much. He hadn’t had sex in a while, and the tension had built up just enough to make him become aroused much faster than usual. He took one of his hands to tangle in Taichi’s hair, fucking his face, because the fucker was definitely using magic for his tongue to feel so damn hot as it licked into him. Semi closed his eyes then, throwing his head back. 

He barely realized Satori had detached from him until he felt the vampire touching the lower part of his back and whispering. 

“Can I prep you?”

Semi was a bit throw at first, too close to orgasm to think straight, but then he realized Tendou’s plan was for them to double team him, which was a definite yes in his book. Just the thought of it made the ghoul whimper his assent onto his boyfriends warm, bloody mouth. The vampire chuckled and in no time he felt a lubed finger pressing to his asshole. Eita curled into himself, moaning loudly and grabbing Taichi’s hair tighter, straddling the line between too much and just enough. And then, just as Satori began properly fingering him, Kawanishi finally made him cum, his name coming in a shudder through Semi's lips. He slumped forward after that, too limp to move at the moment. 

Luckily enough the two could easily manhandle him so he was straddling Kawanishi’s chest and not his face. Taichi looked delighted, using his hand to dry his mouth and chin. The other he kept on Semi’s thighs, staring at his face before adding very nonchalantly. 

“I could prep him with magic you know.”

“Well, not everything has to be your fancy magic.” Satori bit back, still pumping his one finger in and out. 

Some part of Eita considered complaining. He really wanted to get this going, but just one quick look over his shoulder to see his boyfriend’s face changed his mind. Tendou obviously wanted to prep him himself, wanted to do this for him, and if that meant waiting a bit more he was sure he could manage. He took a hand to the other’s neck and grabbed at his nape, kissing him just as a second finger joined the first. 

It was a long process, with some discomfort since he didn’t usually do anal, maybe a couple of months now since he had last, and in the mean time, he mainly distracted himself getting both of them close to the edge. He sucked Taichi’s nipples, making the genie squirm under him, and pumped Satori’s cock to full erection. Eventually he was taking all three fingers very easily and was starting to get impatient, so he pushed the vampire back and stretched to grab the condoms from the shelf over the bed. 

“Let’s put this show on the road.” The vampire said excited, ripping his wrap open. 

Luckily he was used to three people on a bed, so no over thinking positions. There was just one matter really.

“You guys have a preference?”

“Hum?” Both his partners arched their eyebrows for a moment, somewhat confused by the question. 

Eita sighed at them.

“Between my cunt and my ass?” 

“So rude, Semi-semi.”

They had the guts to blush, so Eita decided they both had lost their choosing privileges, then pointed at Taichi and declared ‘ass’ before ordering Satori to lay down on the bed, if only to be a prick and make them shuffle around. He went to straddle his boyfriend, using a hand to position the vampire’s cock to his entrance, then he slowly lowered himself. Satori moaned slightly, hand caressing the ghoul’s hair, as Taichi positioned himself at his back, very lubed cock pressing into him. Semi had a hard time focusing at that, he felt so full, honestly delighted. Taichi’s hand snaked it’s way to the front of Eita’s body to touch his clit right before he rocked deeper, Tendou soon following the pace set. The rhythm rendered Semi completely useless, all he could was basically moan between kissing Satori and Taichi. 

Even Satori was less coherent than usual, babbling about how warm Eita was in what the ghoul could only assume was his version of dirty talking. Taichi himself groaned as he leaned in very close to Tendou, pressing Eita completely between them, and kissed the vampire. Semi would be a fucking liar if he said it didn’t make him moan louder to see the two of them like this. It was very hot, Satori’s blood mouth staining Kawanishi’s too. 

After that it didn’t take the genie much more to come, pressing his mouth to Semi’s shoulder in order not to shout. Obviously Satori would last longer, and when looking into his eyes he saw the challenge there. And well, neither of them were very good with challenges. Suddenly the way Satori thrust in and out changed, and the vampire hand found it’s ways to Semi’s clit, while the ghoul clenched down on him, making Tendou pant louder. The face off lasted a while, poor Taichi just laying over Semi, apparently exhausted. 

Eventually though, there wasn’t much more they could do to keep themselves from coming. The vampire went over the edge harder and first, Eita right after, biting down on his boyfriend’s shoulder - not enough to take a piece off, just because he liked doing it. 

They laid there for a couple of moments before Semi pushed Kawanishi off his back and rolled off Tendou himself, ordering them to take off the fucking condoms and throw them on the garbage. Satori used the moment while he was up to go grab them some water/synthetic blood. Which left Eita with a very tired Taichi resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Remember me to not do anything like this with Tendou any time soon.” The genie declared, cuddling closer to the ghoul.

“And why is that?” He didn’t mean to sound too defensive, but perhaps he did just a bit. 

“He's so intense, everything he felt was like ten times more than usual people. Which okay, it's nice, but I’m completely full and just want to hibernate.”

Semi giggled at that, running his fingers through the genie’s hair. When his boyfriend came back he laid next to Semi, handing him a bottle of water and resting his cheek on Semi’s chest before looking up with a smile on his lips.

“Did you like it?” 

“I absolutely loved it.”

Tendou's smile was blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y`all liked it!
> 
> wb time yey! about plot, Semi and Kawanishi used to have a thing between them even before tendou and ushijima became semi`s bfs. though semi does think of him as his ex, their relationship hasn`t changed so much with him dating (kawanishi for one never really considered them properly bfs, it`s not his style, really)
> 
> Semi is trans because jawnn said so and I very much second it, tendou is our ace child and we`d fight for him (anyone wanna discuss asexuality, we`re so pumped for it)
> 
> any questions, we`ll be more than happy to answer
> 
> many kisses  
> -jana


End file.
